King of the School
by Zethallania
Summary: AU Nami has just transferred to the boarding school that her older sister attends. She is quick at becoming friends with Nojiko's group. Perhaps even a little more when it comes to a certain Straw Hat. But what happens when she suddenly get thrown into the crazy past of said Straw Hat? Will she be able to help the cracks that have formed, or will she turn away from him? LuNa others
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Kingston Boarding School**

_All he could see was the silhouettes of eight children. They were running around, playing, laughing. They were playing a game that he knew well and had played often. Suddenly one of them stopped and turned to him. The young boy yelled across to him, "Come on!" Then the other children stopped and joined the boy saying, "Come on! Get up! Let's go Luffy..."_

"Ah, get up you idiot!" screamed a young man as he kicked the sleeping teen awake.

The teen, Luffy, woke up with a jump. "Ow! Sanji that hurt! Why'd you kick me!?"

The one named Sanji looked down at his straw hat wearing friend. "Because class is about to start that's why. So quit your glaring and let's go," he said while begging to walk towards the school. The young straw hat looked around, he was in the middle of the school's front yard, and everyone was walking/running to get to class. Luffy sighed and stood up. He walked off to get to his first class.

Luffy sat down in the back next to his friend, Usopp. He had been talking to his longtime girlfriend, Kaya. Usopp turned to Luffy, and smiling knowingly, said "Hey Luffy, what took you so long? Did you fall asleep in the front yard again?" The teen turned and just smiled while scratching his head. "That's a yes," Usopp sweat dropped, and Kaya giggled behind him. Usopp continued, "So who woke you up this time?"

The straw hat giggled slightly, "It was Sanji." Usopp let out a sigh. It was always one of their two older friends. He, Kaya, and Luffy were second years at a well-known boarding school named Kingston. In their group of friends included the third years, Sanji, Zoro, and Nojiko. There was also first years, Chopper and Vivi.

Kaya's face suddenly lit up as she remembered something. "Hey! Usopp, Luffy, did you guys here the news?" The two boys turned to her with blank faces. She smiled, "Nojiko said that her younger sister will be coming to our school, and that she's in our grade."

Luffy tilted his head, "Nojiko has a younger sister?"

"I didn't know that," Usopp stated while looking up at the ceiling. "And just when you thing you really know a person" Luffy nodded his head in agreement with his "serious" look, which actually looked more like a pout.

Kaya giggled again, "To be honest, I didn't know either. That is until Nojiko told me and Vivi this morning as we were leaving our room."

"So when is this new girl supposed to show up?" Luffy asked the blond headed girl.

Kaya stared at the raven haired boy, and then thought back to what her violet haired friend had said this morning. The classroom door slammed open. Kaya looked up, "Oh! That's right Nojiko said she would be here –"

"Everybody be quite and get in your seats!" The teacher commanded while walking into the room. Everybody sat down and became quite. Ms. Hina stood at her desk and turned to look at the class and continued, "Now, considering it was very last minute, I'm sure none of you are aware that today we have a new student joining us." Everybody began to whisper amongst themselves, while Luffy, Usopp, and Kaya just looked at one another knowing who the new student was. "SHUT UP!" Ms. Hina shouted, and everybody immediately became quite. She looked around to make sure she had everyone's attention. "Any way, we have a new student today," she motioned for someone to come in. A girl with bright orange hair stepped into the class room, and looked at everyone.

"Hello, my name is Nami," the new girl told the class. All the students looked at one another, smiling, smirking, rolling eyes, etc., but no one dared to talk, knowing they would just get yelled at again.

The teacher looked over the new student, and then said, "Alright for now you can go sit in the seat by Luffy, he's the one with the yellow straw hat, and for the rest of the day…." She scanned the classroom until her eyes landed on Kaya, who was sitting in front of Usopp. "Kaya," Ms. Hina pointed at the blond, "will show you to around and to all your classes." She ten looked at her new class roster and smirked slightly. "Which is a good choice because it looks like Miss Kaya is also one of your new roommates." Nami smiled at the young blond while walking back to the seat she was given, which was in front of Luffy and across from Kaya. Kaya smiled back, but then turned to the front as Ms. Hina began to talk about the lesson plan for the day.

As Nami sat down and got out a notebook, she felt a tap on her shoulder, _Oh great a talker_ she thought. She slightly turned her head so that she could see the straw hat out of the corner of her eye. He smiled and whispered, "So, are you Nojiko's sister?" At that she turned so that she could face the straw hat.

"Yeah," she said, while noticing the exchange of looks between Kaya and a long nose boy. Now, directing her question to the three around her, she asked, "Did my sister tell you guys about me?" They smiled and nodded their heads.

The long nose spoke up, "Yeah she's our friend, by the way I'm Usopp." The teen pointed at himself with his thumb. Just before Nami could say anything, a piece of chalk hit Usopp right on the forehead. The four turned to see the teacher glaring at them, and she didn't need to yell at them for the four to straighten up and pay attention. After seeing that they had their full attention on her, she continued the lesson.

Nami quickly glanced at her sister's three friends. Kaya was fully paying attention, while long nose was shaking with his head down, and as for Luffy he was giggling with a big smile on his face. Nami turned back to the front and smirked, _I get the feeling I'm going to have a good time hear._

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm not sure when I will get the second chapter up. It just depends on my motivational burst. I also still have to do the next chapter of my other story, and I'm not sure when I'll get to that, but for now I hope you enjoyed chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meet the Group**

"What's next?" Nami asked Kaya as they walked out of their fourth class. So far her first class was with Usopp, Luffy, and Kaya, her second just had Usopp, her third had Luffy and Usopp, and her fourth class only has Kaya.

Kaya smiled and answered, "Next is Lunch."

Nami's smile grew wide, "About time, I'm starving. So, which way to the lunch hall?" Nami asked while looking around to see where most were heading. Only to realize that everyone was walking in the opposite direction as they were.

She turned and gave Kaya a confused look, but she didn't notice. Instead she giggled and kept walking in the opposite direction. "We're not going to the lunch hall," she said. This time she did notice Nami's confused face. She continued, "We are going to the roof. That's where are group always eats. And don't worry we always have plenty of food for everyone." The Orange haired girl just stared at Kaya. Kaya looked forward and explained, "In the lunch hall everybody has to stay with their grade level, so anyone who wants to eat with friends from another class have to eat somewhere else. That's why we go to the roof, so that all of our friends can eat together. Besides," she turned her head and smiled, "The lunch room isn't as fun." Nami smiled back now that she fully understood.

On the roof, a green haired man sat down next to Luffy, followed by a violet haired woman. "I'm telling you it's a stupid event, Nojiko," said the green haired teen.

"Now you listen hear Zoro. It's not stupid, it's fun. But if you don't like it then keep it to yourself instead of trying to push it on others. Also, you should come up with a better reason to not like it." Nojiko lectured to Zoro.

Usopp, who was sitting on the other side of Luffy and next to a small looking boy, looked over to Sanji, who had just sat down next to a blue haired girl on the other side of the boy. "Oi, Sanji what are they arguing about this time?"

Sanji sighed while pulling out a cigarette and lighter. After he lit his cigarette he answered, "Principal Garp came to our class to discuss themes for the Fall Break Out Party next month. Zoro said that it was stupid because they couldn't drink, and Nojiko argued that it was fun and that that was a stupid reason to hate it. Personally I don't care either way, but the two of them have been going back and forth ever since."

"What's the Fall Break Out Party?" asked the blue haired girl, while the small boy looked around curious as well.

Sanji smiled at the girl and answered, "Well Vivi my dear, it's just as it sounds. Every year the school has a big party the night before fall break."

"And every year it's the job of the third years to plan it and come up with a theme," Usopp chimed in.

"It sounds like a lot of fun." The young brown haired boy said excitedly, while Vivi nodded in agreement.

Zoro looked at them and stated bluntly, "It's no fun at all because there's no drinking allowed."

Nojiko hit Zoro on the head. "I said Shut Up!" She angrily yelled, but then she turned to the two first years and said with a smile, "Don't listen to him Chopper. He doesn't know what fun is." Zoro glared at the girl next to him while everybody laughed, minus Luffy who was giving Sanji puppy eyes for food. Suddenly Nojiko remembered something, and turned to Luffy and Usopp. "By the way how was my little sister on her first day?"

Chopper looked at her surprised, "I didn't know you had a sister."

Nojiko smiled and said, "Yeah, and she just transferred here today, so she will be joining us."

"Oh your adorable little sister is joining us? How wonderful!" Sanji exclaimed while he danced around with hearts in his eyes. Everybody sweat dropped at this.

Then Usopp realized something and asked, "Hey, wait a second, why does Sanji know about your sister when the rest of us just found out today?"

Before Nojiko could say anything, Zoro answered for her, "Because we had to bring in a picture of our families last year, so Sanji and I found out then when Nojiko showed the class her picture."

Vivi stated, "I see. That makes sense I suppose, and besides it's not like anybody ever asked."

Nojiko looked towards the door to the roof. "Huh, I wonder where Kaya and Nami are any-"

Suddenly the door opened and the two girls stepped onto the roof. Nami said amazed, "Oh Wow. It's amazing up here." For you see, not only did the roof have an amazing view of the school, but it was also covered with plant life.

Nojiko smiled at her sister's amazed expression and looked around. She explained, "This is where the gardening club keeps all of its plant and everything."

Sanji danced over to Nami and exclaimed, "Oh! Nami my dear you are more beautiful in person!"

She sweat dropped, and said, "Uh... Thanks… I guess."

Her sister rolled her eyes, and called out, "Sanji you're going to scare her you idiot. As for you, Nami, just ignore him and get over here. We've been waiting for you two so that we could eat. Sanji has a rule that nobody eats until everybody is here." Nami smirked and nodded. Her and Kaya walked past Sanji and went to the group. Once there Nojiko introduced everyone, "Nami this is Zoro, you already know Luffy and Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, and… well Sanji." She said as he down next to Vivi again. Nami sat down next to her sister, and Kaya sat in between her and Sanji.

As soon as the two sat down, Luffy yelled, "Great! Now that's everybody! Sanji! Food! Now!"

Sanji sighed, "Yeah, yeah. No need to shout you knuckle head." As he began to set out food for everyone.

After school, Nojiko found Nami and the two were walking to their dorm, Kaya had to tutor and Vivi was helping a teacher. Nojiko turned to her sister, "So, how was your first day? Did you have any more classes with the other three?"

Nami answered, "It was pretty interesting, and yes there was someone in all of my classes. After lunch I had a class with Kaya and Usopp, then it was all three, and finally my last class was just Luffy." She paused for a moment, then continued, "Speaking of Luffy are you sure he's normal?"

Nojiko laughed and then answered, "Believe Luffy is in no way normal, and especially if you're referring to the huge amount of food that he eats. But don't worry you'll get used to him and the others quickly.

Nami smiled, and then got an evil grin on her face. She said evilly, "So… tell me about you and that Zoro guy, anything going on there?"

Nojiko rolled her eyes and smirked at Nami. "Don't even think it Nami," she said, "There is nothing between me and Roronoa, and there never will be. He's definitely not my type, and beside I've known him to long to fall for him now." Nami's face dropped, she had hoped to get some dirt on her sister's love life. She sighed in defeat, and Nojiko smirked knowing what was going through Nami's head.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked chapter two, I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Also I don't think I had this in the first chapter, but as you can probably guess I don't own any of the One Piece characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Raftel City**

The week flew by quickly, and Nami was quick to get the hang of things. One of the first things she came to understand was dorm rooms. Every room had three or four people in them, but you could pretty much pick your roommates. However, there was a condition, and that was every room had to have at least one person from every grade level. Nami's room had one first year, Vivi, two second years, herself and Kaya, and Nojiko was the one third year. Nami was also learned the guys room arrangements from the other girls. Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper all shared a room, and Sanji, Usopp, and two first years shared a room.

Another thing that Nami quickly picked up on was the uniform conditions. Everyone had to wear a white button down shirt, and all the guys had to wear black pants. Also, all the girls had to wear a certain color skirt, and guys a certain color tie. However, the colors varied from class to class because the color was based on someone's grade level. For example, Vivi had to wear a black skirt, and Chopper had a black tie because they were first years. Second years had to wear red skirts/ties, and third years wore gold. Apart from these conditions people could wear anything with the uniform, like hats, jackets, jewelry, etc., just as long as it's appropriate. Also, you could wear the uniform any way you wanted. For example, Nojiko wears her shirt button down only halfway, Zoro never buttons his shirt, but wears a white t-shirt underneath, and Sanji wears his uniform normally. Another thing that doesn't matter is how the guys wear their ties, just as it's on them and visible. Sanji wear his normally, Luffy's is both loosely and badly tied, Usopp and Chopper wear theirs loosely, and Zoro doesn't tie his but just lets it hang from his neck. Finally, all the uniform conditions, except for having to be appropriate, only apply during school hours, seven classes and lunch from Monday – Friday.

Nami thought about all this as she headed up to the roof. Once up there she sat down between Vivi and Zoro. Luffy looked at her and smiled, and then exclaimed, "Ok! Food!" Sanji had already begun to set everything out. Nami had also found out that Sanji was the one who made their lunch every morning and that he dreamed of becoming a professional chef. It had only been a week, and she was already adapting to her new friends.

Luffy began to scarf down his food, while everybody else ate normally. Then Chopper asked, "So, guys are we doing anything special this weekend?"

Luffy swallowed his food and answered excitedly, "Of course we are Chopper. We have to welcome Nami officially. So in order to do that we have to go have some fun!"

"So then," Nojiko looked at Luffy with a knowing smile, "Raftel?"

Luffy's grin grew wider and confirmed, "Raftel."

Nami looked between the two and then asked, "Raftel? Isn't that the big city just east of the school?"

Vivi answered, "That's right. It's about an hour bus from the school." Vivi continued to explain, "As you've probably noticed, Kingston is made up of several buildings: The main building, which has all the classrooms in it, two dorms, one for boys and one for girls, the teachers residence, and several other buildings like the lunch hall, library, and student center. Behind the main building lies the Grand River, and in front of the school is Calm Road, which heads East or West. The rest is surrounded by woods."

"To the East is the city Raftel," Usopp continued the explanation, "and to the West is a small town, about an hour and a half away."

Zoro jumped in, "But from that town you can catch the three hour train ride to the small city of Goa."

"Yeah, but that's way too far to travel," Nojiko added. "So students either stay on campus or go to Raftel on the weekends. There is plenty to do around here, like swimming in the river, picnics, camping, sports, and a bunch more stuff in the student center. This is good because A) It would cost too much to go to Raftel every weekend, and B) even if we're randomly off one day, the buses only run out here from Friday afternoon, until Sunday night." Nojiko finished and looked at her sister to see if she got all of that.

Nami smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, but we still have to go to Raftel this weekend to celebrate Nami joining our group!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro hit the loud Straw Hat on the head, while saying, "Shut up you idiot. No one said we weren't going."

Kaya smiled and said, "It's decided then, we're going to Raftel this weekend, but not tonight because Usopp and I are going on a picnic this evening."

"Oooo, can I come?" Luffy asked hopefully.

This time it was Sanji who hit him, and said, "No you idiot they are going on a date. Which means it's just going to be the two of them."

Kaya giggled, "Sorry Luffy, maybe some other time."

"How about tomorrow night we catch the 5:00 bus to Raftel and spend the evening there, sound like a plan?" Vivi asked everyone.

Nami smiled and spoke up, "Sounds like a plan to me." Everybody cheered in agreement to the plan.

Nami had just sat down for the last class of the day when she heard excited laughter behind her. She turned around to see Luffy grinning from ear to ear. She smiled, "Someone looks really happy."

Luffy looked at her and said, "Yeah, It's been a while since we've been to Raftel, and I can't wait to show you all the fun stuff that you can do there. Also, everyone agreed that we could eat at my favorite restaurant, the Baratie!"

Nami smiled at his cheerfulness, and giggled. "Sounds like tons of fun. I can't wait." Then as class began, she glanced back at the smiling boy behind her, and spent the rest of the class thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry, chapter three is kind of boring. I just felt the need to tell how the school works and stuff. Next chapter will be more interesting I promise. Until then I don't own One Piece characters, sadly. Will update as soon as possible (most likely tomorrow).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Night in the City Part 1**

The group of friends arrived at the Baratie restaurant at 6:15 Saturday evening. It was a nice restaurant that occupied the first two levels of a very tall building. It turned out that Sanji lived in the building next door, and had worked at the Baratie every summer for the past three years. So, he was able to use his connections to get the group a table on the second floor balcony.

Their waiter walked up to them, and immediately began to talk to Sanji. "Hey Sanji it's been a while. You should stop by more often. Do you plan on working here this summer?"

Sanji smiled and answered, "Even better, the old geezer, Zeff, agreed to take me in as his fulltime apprentice since I'll have graduated and won't have to worry about school anymore."

"Oh wow Sanji. That's great news," Nami said happily.

Chopper said, "Yeah that means you'll get a head start on fallowing your dream at becoming a professional chef."

The waiter added, "Not that he needs it. Sanji is already one of the best cooks I know, and I work at a four star restaurant."

Sanji laughed, "Thanks, but believe it or not, I still have a long way to go before I can be good enough to reach my goal." Everyone smiled at their favorite cook, as he lit his cigarette and smiled.

Once everyone ordered and got their food, Nami asked, "So what are we doing after dinner?"

Everybody thought for a moment, and then Vivi suggested, "We could walk around the city and sight see a little, and maybe even check out some stores."

"The Raftel Mall has a lot to do," Nojiko suggested. "It has tons of stores, an arcade, a movie theater, and some more stuff." She looked around the table, and as she looked at the guys an idea came to her. "In fact we could check out that movie that came out this week."

"What a wonderful idea Nojiko, my sweet," Sanji said while wiggling in his seat with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro immediately knew what the violet hair woman was thinking and sternly said, "No way in hell. I know what you're up to, and you are not dragging us to some girly romance movie." Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement, while Nojiko and Zoro began to stare each other down from across the table.

Nojiko smirked and responded, "Typical guy thinking. Look, just because a movie is romantic, doesn't mean it's girly." An evil grin began to spread onto Nojiko's face, as she said, "Besides what could you possibly know? Have you ever been in love?"

"No" "Yes" the two answers came out at the same time, and everyone turned to the end of the table where the 'yes' had come from.

Sanji raised an eyebrow, "Wait a second, Luffy are you saying that you've been in love before?" All eyes were on the eating Luffy.

After a minute or so he answered, "No… But Zoro has."

"What!" Everyone, even Zoro, shouted. Everyone turned to Zoro, who was just as shocked as the others to hear this.

Suddenly, Sanji, Nojiko, and Usopp burst out laughing. Nojiko then said, "Hold on a second, Zoro? In love? I don't believe it! Is it true, Zoro?"

"No, it's not," Zoro said sternly to the laughing trio. He stared at the eating boy at the end of the table, and asked, "Where in the world did you hear such a ridiculous idea? I mean who in the world would I possibly fall for?" Luffy just kept eating while staring at Zoro, who kept watching him. Then realization struck Zoro's face and he shouted, "Oh no! You can't possibly be referring to _her_, can you?" Luffy kept on eating without looking way from the green haired man. Zoro sighed with annoyance, and continued to shout at the straw hat, "Now you listen here you brainless idiot I have never and will never fall in love with that pain in the ass woman!"

Luffy swallowed his food and shouted back, "Don't yell at me! Ace was the one who said, not me!"

Nami looked at Nojiko and asked, "Ace?" Nojiko just shrugged. They looked at the others for some explanation, but they all shook their heads or shrugged.

Zoro slightly stood up and leaned towards the raven haired boy. Zoro pointed at his head and said, "Well Ace needs to get his head checked because there is no way I would ever fall for that annoying cousin of his." He sat back down and began to eat angrily while grumbling to himself.

Luffy continued to eat, and everyone else looked at one another for an explanation that no one had. They slowly began to eat again when Nojiko spoke up, "So… About the movie…"

"No," everyone said in unison. Nojiko sweat dropped while giggling nervously, _Right._ After that things cooled down and the rest of dinner went smoothly and uneventful, or at least as uneventful as it goes when it comes to the group.

After dinner they all walked around the city for a while, and then headed to the Raftel Mall. The group began to look through different stores. They were in a costume store now, except for Sanji, who had gone to a nearby kitchen store to get new cooking utensils.

The girls were near the front looking through some fancy ball gown costumes. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were in the back corner looking/laughing at different types of mask, and Zoro was looking at some fake swords on the other side of the store.

Vivi picked up a ball gown and held it against herself. "What do you think ladies? Am I ready for the Ball?" Vivi joked.

The other three giggled and Nojiko answered, "Of course you do, Vivi. But…" she picked up a big hat with a feather in it, "you need a hat to match," she said as she plopped the hat on Vivi's head. They all laughed.

Then Nami looked over to the boys in the corner, and she focused on Luffy. She turned back to the girls and asked, "Hey girls, do you have any idea as to who Zoro and Luffy were talking at dinner?" The other three looked at each other and then at Nami. "What?" she questioned.

Nojiko went back to looking through costumes before answering, "To be honest, I don't have the slightest clue." She looked at Zoro, then Luffy, and then back to Nami. "You see out of everyone in our little group, Zoro and Luffy are the two we know the least about."

Kaya sighed and then said, "You see Nami, when it comes to the others we know most of their life story, but the same can't be said for those two. When it comes to Zoro, we know a little bit more about him then Luffy.

"Zoro's parents argue all the time, so he always tried to stay away from home. As a result he spent a lot of time at Luffy's house because they were childhood friends. In fact I think even to this day, Zoro spends most of his breaks at Luffy's house." Kaya explained

Vivi added on, "We are also aware that he spent part of his childhood training at some sword dojo place that is owned by Taishigi's family, Taishigi is a third year at Kingston by the way."

"That's all we know about Zoro, but when it comes to Luffy…" Nojiko looked at the boy in the corner, "All we know is that he was childhood friends with Zoro, and that's it." Nojiko finished explaining.

Nami glanced back at Luffy, who was laughing at some weird mask Usopp was wearing. "Well, have you ever tried asking that Taishigi girl if she knows anything about them?"

Nojiko sighed, and Nami looked at her older sister. "Look Nami, Zoro and Luffy's lives are none of our business. If they want to tell us, then they will." Nojiko, Kaya, and Vivi went back to looking through the costumes, and Nami just looked at them. Suddenly, Nami felt a tap on her shoulder.

Nami screamed, and nearly fell over, and everyone in the store looked at her. Behind her had been Luffy wearing some creepy tribal mask, and Usopp and Chopper were behind him laughing. Luffy took off the mask to reveal his stupid grin, and said, "Got you Nami!" Luffy began to laugh, and so did some of the other customers in the store. Nojiko began to laugh, while the other two tried to cover their smiles and hold back their laughs, and Zoro just smirked. "You should have seen the look on your face," Luffy continued, "It was pretty funny."

Nami's face turned red from embarrassment, and then she got angry. Nami punched Luffy on the head while yelling, "You jerk! Don't you ever do that again!" She stormed out of the store, leaving everyone speechless. Usopp and Chopper huddled close to each other and thought, _she's scary…_

Luffy tilted his head and wondered, "Huh, I wonder why Nami was so angry? It was just a joke." The three women and Zoro sweat dropped while thinking, _how stupid can you get?_

Kaya sighed and explained to him, "Luffy, sometimes when you scare people as a joke, you can really startle them. By scaring Nami you embarrassed her, and she didn't appreciate the fact that you kind of humiliated her in front of everyone."

"Oh," Luffy understood and bowed to the three girls, "I'm sorry."

"Not us you idiot! Nami!" the three girls shouted at the clueless straw hat.

Luffy stared at them and then said, "Oh right!" He left the store to go after Nami. Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro walked over to the three girls and watched him leave.

Chopper sighed and asked, "He can be a real idiot sometimes, can't he?" The other five all thought, _Definitely, _while sweat dropping.

* * *

**So this is chapter is pretty long so I had to split it in two. But here's the first part, hope you enjoy. And Thank You all of you that are fallowing, reading and reviewing this story. Anyway, I will try and be pretty quick with the next to chapters, and be prepared for some cut LuNa moments coming up ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Night in the City Part 2**

Nami stormed over to a bench and sat down. She rested her head on her hands, closed her eyes, and tried to forget the embarrassment that just happened. _That stupid idiot. I mean honestly, what was he thinking._ She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Luffy standing in front of her.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then Luffy bowed and apologized, "Nami, I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He looked up at her, and she just kept staring at him with an annoyed expression. Then an idea came to Luffy, and he began to smile, and said, "I have an idea. As a sign of apology, we will all go to the arcade, and I will pay for all of your games." He looked at her hopefully.

Nami couldn't help but smile at Luffy's childlike simplicity. Finally she responded with a smile, "Alright, you've got a deal." Luffy's smile grew, as Nami got up and the two high fived. Then, the two went to go find the others and head to the arcade.

At first Nami wasn't too sure about the whole arcade thing, but after playing a few games she began to have a lot of fun. Everybody showed her their favorite games, and had her give them a try. Everybody was off playing different games, while Usopp showed Nami his favorite game, and Luffy watched. Luffy was leaning up against a tall table, while Usopp watched Nami try to play his game, which was a target shooting game.

Usopp began to laugh as he said, "Wow, Nami, you're horrible at this game." She wasn't able to hit a single target, and completely lost.

"Shut up!" Nami said angrily to the long nosed boy. He looked away with tears rolling down his face, _Why is she so scary, _he thought. "Luffy!" she turned to the boy behind them, "Give me more coins. I'm going to hit at least one target, even if I have to play 100 times." He smirked at her determination and gave Nami some more coins.

"Umm," Usopp began to sweat drop and back away slowly, "I think I hear Kaya calling for me. Yep, definitely Kaya, so I should go see what she wants." Usopp nervously laughed as he quickly walked away, but Nami was too focused on the game to notice him.

Luffy watched Nami put in another coin with a half-smile on his face. Nami aimed the toy gun at the screen, and was just about to make her first shot when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could react, he placed his other hand on top of her hands. Nami began to blush from Luffy's sudden closeness.

"The secret," he began, "Is to aim slightly down and to the right of the target, instead of the center." He moved her hands and the gun, so that it pointed how he said. Nami turned her head slightly, and looker at the boy out of the corner of her eye. Luffy noticed and smiled at her, and she turned back to the screen. Nami pulled the trigger, and she hit the target perfectly. He let go of her and stepped back as she continued to shoot at the targets. In the end she had hit 26 targets out of 45, and got fourteenth place on the game. Luffy laughed and said encouragingly, "See, it's not so hard once you know the trick and get the hang of it."

Nami turned to him and smiled while nodding her head, but then she turned around to put the toy gun where it belongs. While doing this she thought about Luffy helping her and began to blush again, but she quickly shook the thought out of her head. She turned around and the two smiled at each other, and then walked over to where come of the others were standing around a table.

Sanji looked at his phone and said, "Well guys it's nearly 11, and if we want to catch the last bus for the night, we need to get going."

"Aww, come on Sanji." Luffy whined, "Can't we stay a little longer."

"Can it Luffy," Zoro said, "Unless you want to pay for some hotel rooms, we need to get leave and catch the 11:20 bus."

Nojiko agreed, "Zoro has a point Luffy, we need to head back to school." She glanced at her younger before continuing, "In fact how about the three of you go find Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, and Kaya, and Nami and I will wait here."

"Anything for you Nojiko, my angel," Sanji said excitedly with hearts in his eyes.

"And what's wrong with your legs? Why can't you go and look for them?"

Sanji looked at Zoro and said, "Quit your complaining moss head. When a woman asks you to do something, a gentleman should always do it without question."

Zoro turned to Sanji annoyed, "Shut up you damn cook, and whoever said I was a gentleman." The two began to glare at each other, and were about to start fighting when Nojiko hit both of them on the head.

"Both of you shut up! Just go and get the others or else we'll miss the bus." Nojiko yelled at her fellow classmates. The three guys walked away, Zoro and Sanji continuing to argue and Luffy walking calmly behind them, while slightly laughing. Once the boys were out of sight, Nojiko turned to Nami with a knowing smile. She began, "So, what was that I saw between you and Luffy a few minutes ago?"

Nami began to slightly blush as she looked away and replied, "What… That wasn't anything at all. He was just showing me how to play the game that's all." She laughed nervously.

Nojiko smirked, "Oh really? Then tell me, why are you blushing?" She pointed at Nami's face and smiled as she blushed even more. "Ah…" Nojiko teased, "Perhaps you're forming a crush on out little Straw Hat."

"N-No," Nami stuttered, "J-just shut up, Nojiko! I don't have a crush on Luffy!" Nojiko began to laugh at her sister and Nami turned away from her. The boys returned with everyone else, and Luffy noticed that Nami was turned away.

Luffy asked, "Hey Nami, are you alright?" Nami froze at the question, and Nojiko began to laugh again.

Nami turned her head and responded, "I'm fine! Let's just go!" She began to walk away and Luffy become confused as to why she was upset now. Everyone just looked at each other, and then quickly caught up to the orange haired girl.

When they got on the bus Nami sat down next to the window, and when someone sat next to her she didn't want to know who it was. However, she quickly found out when he asked, "Are you sure you're ok Nami?"

Nami sighed in defeat and looked at Luffy. She looked around the bus, Nojiko was sitting with Vivi, Usopp with Kaya, Chopper was next to Sanji, and Zoro was stretched out in a seat by himself. She turned back to Luffy, who was patiently waiting for her answer. Nami took in a deep breath and answered, "Yeah Luffy. I'm fine, Nojiko was just messing with me, and I got a little flustered is all." Luffy stared at her skeptically, and she continued, "Don't worry about it; it's just what sister do." Nami smiled at him, and he smiled back.

After that Luffy turned to Chopper, who was across the aisle, and began to talk to him. Nami looked out the window and rest her head on her hand. She glanced at the boy next her, and thought _He is kind of cute, and even though he can be a bit of an idiot he is sweet when he wants to be. _She looked out the window again. Maybe she was starting to have a crush on Luffy, but of course she would never admit that to Nojiko. She smiled at her thoughts and began to blush a little.

* * *

**Yay Part 2! I will try and get chapter 6 as soon as possible. But, hey I finally got to some real LuNa moments, yay! Be prepared for some more. Also, I was amazed at the realization that this was the first chapter I had Sanji and Zoro fighting, so expect more of their common arguments. Until then I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Will you go with me?**

Two weeks had passed since the group had gone to Raftel. The school was busy preparing for the Fall Break Out Party at the end of the week. The third years had chosen a bonfire theme for the party, and had begun to build a huge fire pit in the front yard. However, they had to put it on hold for today because it was pouring down rain.

Also, as a result of the rain, the group of friends had no choice but to eat in the lunch hall. However, Sanji still packed everyone a lunch individually, since they couldn't eat together.

Nami looked around and noticed that none of her friends were sitting together. Instead they were all sitting with some of their other friends from their classes. Not knowing what else to do Nami sat with Kaya and a few other girls from their class.

Kaya smiled at Nami as she sat down. One of the girls, Conis, asked the girls at the table, "So does anyone have a date to the party on Friday?" Some of the girls answered yes, and the others said they were going with friends. Kaya of course said she was going with Usopp.

Conis turned to Nami, "What about you? Are going with anyone Nami?"

Nami looked at her and smiled before saying, "Nah, I'm going solo. Besides I'm still pretty new, so I doubt anyone would ask me."

Kaya looked at Nami and said, "Oh come on Nami, don't be ridiculous. I'm sure plenty of guys would want to go with you."

"Unless," a girl named Bonney smirked, "she wants someone specific to ask her."

"What!" Nami said surprised. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would you think that?" She laughed nervously.

Kaya smiled and asked, "Then why are you blushing Nami?" Nami froze and the other girls began to laugh.

Bonney snickered, "So there is someone you have your eye on. Who is it? Roronoa? Sanji?" All the girls looked at Nami.

She sighed and responded, "Look guys, there is no one specific. Bonney's comment just caught me off guard is all." The girls looked at her skeptically, and Nami continued, "Really, I'm serious. I don't have my eye on anyone."

Conis said, "Alright if you say so Nami." The girls returned to talking about the party Friday.

Nami sighed; _It's not a complete lie. I mean I already figured it's never going to happen, but I had secretly hoped that…_

She looked at the straw hat wearing boy a couple of tables away. Then she shook her head, _what am I thinking? He wouldn't ask me. _Nami spent the rest of lunch eating quietly.

XXX

Two days passed and Nami, Usopp, and Nojiko were sitting on some lounge chairs in a corner of the student center.

The student center was a building filled with activities for the students. The main room had couches, chairs, and tall round tables spread around it. It also had a TV, a few computers and a pool table in the center of the room. It also had other rooms like a small game room, a theater room, and a room where you could rent outside activity supplies like camping stuff, canoes, fishing supplies, etc.

Nojiko was working on her homework and Usopp was helping Nami with their school work. Kaya and Usopp had been taking turns catching Nami up on what she had missed, and was almost caught up but still had a little bit left to go.

While they were working a group of guys walked up to them. They were led by a tall tan, blond guy. Nojiko looked up from her book and said, "What do you want Bellamy?" Usopp and Nami looked up.

Bellamy smirked at Nojiko and turned to her younger sister. "You're name is Nami, right?" Nami nodded. He smiled, "Well I was wondering if you would be my date Friday night." Nami stared at him and he asked, "What do you say, will you go with me?"

Nojiko stared at her classmate, _this idiot. He doesn't actually think Nami would say-_

"Yes," Nami answered, "I'll go with you."

"What?! Nami!" Nojiko shouted, surprised.

Bellamy smirked and said, "Great, I'll pick you up at 6 and we'll head to the party together."

Nami smiled, "Alright, sounds like a date." Bellamy smiled, and he and his group walked away from them.

Usopp and Nojiko exchanged concerned looks. Nojiko looked at Nami and asked, "Are you sure you want to go with _Bellamy_?"

Nami looked at the two and said sternly, "Of course I'm sure. Look, it's not like anyone else is going to ask me, so if Bellamy wants to go with me then I'll go." She closed her book and notebook. She put them in her bag, and walked away from the two.

They watched her walk away and then Usopp looked at Nojiko. "Nojiko, is this ok? You know as well as I do what Bellamy's like."

Nojiko sighed and said, "I know, but Nami's a big girl. She can take care of herself." She went back to her homework, and Usopp looked in the direction Nami had gone.

XXX

The next day at lunch, Vivi suddenly asked, "Nami is it true? Are you going to the party with Bellamy?" Everybody looked at Nami, except Usopp, Nojiko, and Luffy.

Nami looked up and answered, "Huh, oh yeah, it's true. He asked me yesterday and I said yes." She went back to eating her lunch. Everyone glanced at one another, except Luffy and Nojiko who just kept eating. Nojiko glanced at her sister, and she could tell that her sister was a little sad and had been since yesterday.

"Nami…" Sanji started, but stopped when Nojiko gave him a look that shut him up quickly.

Nami looked back up and asked, "What is it Sanji?"

Sanji glanced at Nojiko again and said, "I..." he sighed, "I hope you and Bellamy have fun." Nami smiled, but Nojiko could tell it was fake, and nodded before going back to her food.

* * *

**So I had a bit of writers block and it took me longer to write this. Also, I'm sorry about the time skips not being marked, for some reason the marks I put on didn't show up in the published versions. Anyway I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, thank you for all the reviews and followers and all that ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Fall Break Out Party Part 1**

Nami and Bellamy arrived at the party, and Nami was amazed, the bonfire was huge. "Wow you guys really out did yourselves," Nami said to Bellamy.

"Yeah, but what do you expect. I mean you know my grade has to be amazing when you have someone as amazing as me in it." Bellamy gloated in order to 'impress' his date.

Nami smirked and rolled her eyes, "I bet." _Oh please, could he be more full of himself_, she thought, _Oh well I might as well enjoy the night._

The two of them danced near the fire for a bit. Nami kept her eyes open for any of her friends but had no luck at seeing any of them.

After a while the two got hot from being so close to the fire, and went over to a snack table to get a drink. Suddenly Nami spotted Vivi talking to a few girls. She started to walk towards them, but was stopped when Bellamy put his arm around her. He said, "C'mon, baby, the group is over this way." He led Nami in the opposite direction towards a table.

At the table sat some of the group from the other day, and their dates. A guy with blue hair looked towards them and called out, "Hey, it's about time Bellamy. We were wondering where you were."

Bellamy smirked, "C'mon Sarkies, you know I have to dance with my hot date before anything else."

A woman with pink hair giggled. "Of course Bellamy, we understand." She smiled and continued, "But we also want to hang with our 'king' too you know."

At this Nami stopped looking for her friends, and looked at Bellamy's crew and asked, "King?"

A guy with glasses answered, "Ah that's right you wouldn't know about that since you you're still new." He smirked, "You see every year at the Winter Ball, a 'king' is chosen. He keeps the title for the rest of the time until he either leaves the school or loses it the next year."

"You forgot to mention the part about the queen, Eddy." The pink haired girl looked at Nami and added on, "You see the king chooses a queen once he's named king."

"I left that out on purpose, Lily. There was no reason to bring up the part about the queen since last year; she denied the crown and title." Eddy told the pink haired girl.

Nami looked at her date and questioned, "You were last year's king?"

Bellamy smirked and added, "Baby, I am _the king_ of Kingston school." He smiled and pointed at himself.

Nami continued, "And who was your supposed to be queen?"

He frowned at her and said, "Don't worry about it babe. That woman's history," he smirked, "you're the only girl in my sights."

"Right," Nami said plainly and looked around as Bellamy went back to talking with his friends. Suddenly, she saw a familiar straw hat dancing near the fire. However, on closer look she noticed that he was dancing with some woman.

Nami looked at her date and cleared her throat to get his attention. He glanced down at her and she said, "I'm going to get a bite to eat and something to drink."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Tsk. Alright, whatever, but don't take too long, ok babe?" She smiled and nodded as he let go of her. As she walked away he went right back to chatting with his friends, and didn't even care that she was leaving.

She walked over to a snack table where she could get a better look of Luffy and the woman, who was tall and had long black hair. She watched as they danced together and began to get a little upset. _Damn, _she thought, _why am I getting so jealous? I mean I'm here with a good looking guy. _But she couldn't stop watching them.

"Boa Hancock."

Nami jumped at the voice behind her. She turned her head and saw that it was Nojiko. Nojiko walked up next to her, and Nami asked, "What did you say?"

Nojiko watched Luffy and the woman, and Nami looked at the two as well. Nojiko responded, "Her name is Boa Hancock and she's the third year princess of this school."

She turned around and leaned against the table, and Nami continued to watch the two. Nojiko continued, "She's a real bitch, but don't worry she didn't come here with Luffy." Nojiko sighed and Nami looked at her. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she had forced Luffy to dance with her."

Nami sighed, slightly relieved to hear that Luffy wasn't actually interested in the beautiful woman. Nami smirked and began, "Is she really that desperate that she would –"

"Nami, babe!" She was interrupted by Bellamy. Nojiko looked at him and sighed, knowing he would most likely drag Nami away. "I was looking for you all over the place. Now, C'mon, let's go," he said as he put his arm around her again, and slightly glared at Nojiko.

Nami glanced at her sister, who gave a small smile at her. Nami looked at Bellamy and said, "Uh… right, ok." As they walked away she looked back at Nojiko, and then at Luffy and Hancock. Only to notice that he was staring back at her. They made eye contact, but it was only for a second. Bellamy continued to drag her away, so she looked forward again.

* * *

**So this chapter's a little short, but hey Nami's jealous. Thanks for the idea by the way, I think it defiantly added to what I had planned. I will try and add suggestions into the story as long as they fit, and go with what I have planned. Anyway I will try and get Parts 2 and 3 up by the end of today. Hope you enjoy, and don't worry the next chapter is a little more interesting, and even has some action in it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Fall Break Out Party Part 2**

The party was half over now, and Bellamy was still talking to his egotistic friends. Bellamy had made Nami sit on his lap as he sat and talked. Nami had lost sight of Luffy and Nojiko, and since she couldn't find anyone else, she just watched other people enjoy the party.

"Hey Nami," Bellamy suddenly spoke to her. She turned her head and looked at him, he was smiling at her. "C'mon, let's go have some fun."

Nami nodded half paying attention and said, "Ok." The two got up and walked away. Bellamy put his arm around her as they walked through the crowd of people. After a while Nami noticed that he was leading her away from the party and towards the boy's dorm. She narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Hey Bellamy where do you plan on taking me exactly?"

He snickered and answered, "Back to my room of course." He looked down at her, "That ways we can have a real party." _I figured that was the case_ she thought.

Nami broke away from him and said sternly, "I don't think so. I'm not taking another step with you. Why don't you go find some other girl to play with." She turned around and headed back towards the party.

"Tsk," Bellamy grabbed Nami's arm and said, "Where do you think you're going!" He spun her around and slammed his lips against her's. She struggled to break away from him, but he just squeezed her arm tighter. Finally, she was able to slap him hard enough for him to let go. Nami took a step back from Bellamy.

Suddenly, he glared at her and shouted, "You bitch! How dare you slap me!" He grabbed her wrist tightly and began to drag her away. He grinned evilly, "Well I'll be sure to teach you a lesson."

Nami started to become scared. She tried to break away, but he was too strong. "Let go of me!" she began to shout, "Let go Bellamy!" Nami began to tear up as he continued to drag her away.

"BELLAMY!" Bellamy stopped and he and Nami both turned around to see who had yelled out his name.

Nami began to smile hopefully as she called out, "Luffy!"

"Tsk, well if it isn't Monkey D. Luffy," Bellamy said annoyed. Luffy stared angrily at the blond, and tightened his fist.

"Let go of her." Luffy commanded. Nami turned to see what Bellamy would do, she hoped he would just let go but she was wrong.

He began to laugh and said, "I'm sorry, what was that?" He smirked, "It sounded like you just gave a command to _me_, the _king_." Bellamy continued to laugh.

Luffy began to walk towards them while cracking his knuckles. He said, "Ha! King! Please, I hate to break it to you, but…" Luffy began to walk faster, "I'm going to be the next king of the school!" Luffy punched Bellamy in the face as he shouted, "Now! Let go of Nami!"

Bellamy let go of Nami, and took a few steps back. Nami fell to the ground and Luffy stepped in front of her. Bellamy's nose was bleeding, but he began to laugh. "You! King! You've got to be kidding me!" he shouted.

Bellamy ran forward to punch Luffy, but without even flinching Luffy dodged and punched him in the gut. Bellamy fell on his knees and crouched over holding his stomach. Luffy said sternly, "Don't you EVER touch Nami again!"

"Luffy…" Nami breathed out. She watched Luffy turn around and start to walk towards her. Bellamy stood up, and Nami shouted, "Luffy watch out! Behind You!"

Bellamy started to run towards him and shouted, "Damn, you Straw Hat!" Nami gasped as he was about to hit Luffy, but Luffy just calmly, but quickly, turned around and kicked Bellamy in the head. He fell to the ground and didn't move. Luffy stared down at the unconscious man, and Nami stared at both of the men.

"Nami!" she heard Nojiko shout out her name and turned to see Nojiko, Zoro, and Vivi running towards them.

Nojiko and Vivi crouched down next to Nami, and Zoro walked over to Luffy. Vivi asked, worried, "Nami, are you ok? How badly did he hurt you?"

Nami looked at the two and shook her head, and answered, "He just hurt my wrist a little, but it's no big deal." They looked at Nami's wrist and saw that is was bruised from where Bellamy had gripped it too tight.

Nojiko looked at the ground and apologized, "I'm sorry, Nami. This is entirely fault. I knew what Bellamy was like, and that he would probably pull something like this. But, I figured that you were old enough that you didn't need me telling you otherwise. I should have stopped, or at least warned, you."

Nami looked at her sister who was nearly in tears, and smiled reassuringly. She reassured, "I told you Nojiko, I'm fine, really. Nothing horrible happened, so it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal Nami!" Nojiko yelled back. "If Luffy hadn't stopped him, Bellamy could have really hurt you!"

"Nojiko…" was all that Nami could say.

Nojiko sighed and said calmly, "Oh well. I guess you're right. As long as you're sure that you're ok." Nami smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Are you alright Nami?" Surprised, Nami looked up to see Luffy standing in front of her.

She nodded her head slowly and said, "Thanks to you." She looked at him and continued, "Thank you for saving me, Luffy." He smiled and reached out his hand, and Nami took it and he helped her on to her feet.

He smiled at her and said, "That's good! Now, let's all head back to the party." Still holding onto her hand the five of them walked back to the party, leaving Bellamy lying on the ground.

* * *

**Yay! Luffy to the rescue! Anyway as you probably figured Bellamy ended up being a total jerk, but Luffy was their to save the day. I will try and get the final part up today. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and I will get the next chapter up by the end of the day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Fall Break Out Party Part 3**

Luffy, Chopper, Vivi, Nojiko, and Nami danced together near the fire. Zoro leaned against a nearby tree, Sanji flirted with a group of women, and Usopp and Kaya were dancing together.

Suddenly, Luffy froze and stared at something behind the other four he was with. They all slowly looked behind them and saw Hancock walking towards them. "Oh great here comes the princess," Nojiko complained.

Hancock walked past the four, and went straight to Luffy and said, "There you are! I was looking all over for you." She smiled and leaned towards him, and he leaned away. She continued while grabbing his arm, "C'mon Luffy, let's go dance."

Nami watched them and become upset again, but this time something came over her and she told Hancock, "Luffy can't dance with you!"

Hancock turned and looked at Nami. It seemed like it was the first time she was aware that there were others present rather than just Luffy. She let go of Luffy and took a step toward Nami and asked, "I'm sorry but who do you think you are? And why are you telling me what I can and can't do?"

Luffy looked pleadingly at Nami, and the others looked at her to see how she would respond. "Um…Well because…" Nami spoke nervously. She looked around for an idea and when her eyes landed on Luffy she blurted out, "Because he's my date."

This caught everyone off guard, and Hancock skeptically looked Nami up and down. Then she asked, "Wait a second, weren't you with Bellamy?" Nami gulped, and looked around for help from someone.

Nojiko jumped in, "She was, but he left. So, Luffy thought he would be nice and offered to be Nami's date for the rest of the night. Right Luffy?" Hancock glanced at Luffy and he nodded his head hesitantly.

Hancock narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth between the two sisters. She turned to Luffy and pushed, "Is all of this true?"

"Um…" Luffy glanced at the girls and they slightly nodded their heads. He smirked and answered, "Sorry to say it is, Hancock." Luffy walked forward and put his arm around Nami, and continued, "So I can't dance with you. It wouldn't be fair to Nami, since she is my date and all."

Hancock glared at Nami and said sternly, "Fine, whatever but remember this girl, I will take down anyone who tries to steal Luffy from me." She turned around and walked away from the group after that.

Once she was gone they all sighed in relief and began to laugh. Luffy said, "Thanks Nami. Thanks Nojiko. You guys really saved me just now." He continued to laugh, his arm still around Nami.

Nojiko said, "It's the least we could do considering you saved Nami from Bellamy."

However, Nami joked, "Hey Luffy, I guess this means we're even now." She smiled while still laughing, and Luffy looked down at her and smirked.

Suddenly a slow song came on, and Luffy said, "Not quite yet." Nami looked at him, and he smiled before continuing, "For us to be truly even, you've got to dance with me." He finally let go of her and offered a hand.

Nami looked around and saw the other three walking away, and Nojiko turning her head slightly grinning. Nami slightly blushed and nodded while taking his hand. He pulled her close, and they wrapped their arms around each other and began to dance.

Nojiko, Chopper, and Vivi walked over to Zoro, and turned around to watch the two dance. Nojiko smirked and said, "I'm surprised he actually had enough sense to ask her." Vivi nodded in agreement and Chopper giggled.

Zoro smirked and said, "Yeah, who knew he could actually be that smooth. Perhaps he's not as brainless as we thought." They all smiled at the thought.

"Or," Chopper began, "maybe he's acting on some sort of instinct. You know like a wild animal." They all looked at him, and then back to Luffy. They sweat dropped and thought, _that actually makes more sense._

Suddenly, Nami and Luffy stopped dancing and looked to the sky as they heard the whistling of a firework. Then, a burst of color filled the sky above, and everybody looked up to see. Everyone watched the firework show, and Nami and Luffy let go of each other and watched the show side by side.

However, after a minute, Nami felt Luffy grab her hand. She glanced at him and he smiled at her. Nami smiled back and began to blush a little, and the two turned back to the show. Sanji watched the fireworks with a couple of women, Kaya rested her head on Usopp's shoulder as they watched the fireworks, Zoro, Chopper, Vivi, and Nojiko watched from under the tree, and Nami and Luffy held hands as they watched. When the finally came, Nami glanced at the Straw Hat and thought, _Tonight ended up a lot better than I thought it would, _she smiled, _thanks to him I have had one of the best nights of my life. _She turned back and watched the last firework fill the sky.

* * *

**So, this chapter was a little short, but had a good ending if I do say so myself. Anyway, now it's time for the chapter I have been waiting for. Even though the main focus is LuNa I have to admit I've been dying to bring in my OC, and now she will finally make an appearance in the next chapter. But, until then I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far, and I will try and be speedy with the next one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Fall Break**

Sanji walked into the Baratie carrying several bags. He went straight to the back and entered the kitchen. He put them on the center counter, and looked around at all the busy chefs. Sanji leaned on the counter and an old man with a tall hat and a braided mustache walked over. He looked in the bags and asked, "Are these vegetables fresh?"

"Sure are chef Zeff, and they are freshly watered. It just stooped raining a minute ago," Sanji said casually, while looking around at the other chefs.

Zeff began to sort the vegetables, and without looking up, pointed at Sanji and demanded, "Now, go put that out. You know there is no smoking in the kitchen. Once you've done that come help me make the vegetable soup."

Sanji smiled and did as he was told, and began to cook alongside the head chef.

XXX

Usopp finished putting on his shoes, and walked towards the front door. As he reached for the handle, someone from the next room said, "Going to visit your girlfriend, Usopp." Usopp sighed and turned to his grinning father, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

Usopp's dad, Yasopp, took a bite out of his sandwich and Usopp told him, "Actually I told some of the local kids I would play with them."

Yasopp stared at his son for a minute, and then said, "Well that's no fun. How am I supposed to tease you for that?"

"You're not supposed to tease me at all," Usopp shouted with his hand raised like he was going to chop his dad's head. Yasopp began to laugh.

He smiled at Usopp and said, "Yes I am. It's what dad's do; it's in the dad handbook." He continued to laugh, and Usopp just stared at his dad for a minute.

Then, Usopp smiled, turned, and walked out the door, leaving his dad to his sandwich.

XXX

Kaya sighed and looked up from her book, and then looked out the window and smiled. From their she could see Usopp entertaining three of the local boys with his wild tales of adventure.

Kaya watched, but then turned towards the door as it opened. Mary, her longtime servant/friend, walked in. He smiled at her as he sat a cup of tea on the end table next to her chair. "Thank you Mary," Kaya said politely.

He smiled and looked out the window with her and said, "They really do enjoy his company, don't they Miss Kaya?" She smiled and nodded.

Once Mary left, Kaya glanced out the window one last time before returning to her book.

XXX

Chopper sat in his room, reading a large book. Suddenly, someone called, "Chopper! Chopper! Where are you?"

Chopper hollered back, "I'm in my room, Doctrine." His door flew open and an old woman dressed young walked in.

She looked at him and said, "You better ne finishing your homework, kid." Chopper froze and she walked over to him. Doctrine picked up the book, and Chopper was about to explain. But she continued, "Reading another medical book, huh?"

Chopper began, "W-well… I-I was… um…" She looked at him and he froze again. She raised the book up, and slammed it down on Chopper's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" she shouted, "You have to finish school before you can start becoming a doctor!" She calmed down a bit and said, "Now, finish your homework, so that you can come downstairs and help me in the clinic."

Doctrine left, and Chopper smiled as he finished his homework.

XXX

Vivi walked into her father's office and said, "Father I'm going out for a bit." Her father, Cobra, put down his newspaper.

He smiled at her and said, "Ok, just be careful, Vivi." She nodded and hugged him before hurrying out the door.

She ran to the park near her house, and ran down a concrete path that led down to a small lake in the park. Then, she saw a familiar figure standing next to a tree. She ran towards the figure. "Kohza!" she shouted as she jumped on the figures back.

He turned his head and smiled. "Vivi," he began, "you surprised me. I didn't know you were back." She smiled and giggled.

While hopping off of Kohza's back, Vivi said, "Sorry, I was just excited to see you. Anyway, what are you doing here? Where is everyone else?"

Kohza answered, "They're on their way. Once everyone gets here we're heading down to the lake. Do you want to join?" She smiled and nodded.

Vivi and Kohza stood by the tree and waited for their friends to arrive.

XXX

Nojiko picked a ripe tangerine off the tree. "Nami, catch," she said as she tossed it to her sister. Nami caught it and put it in a basket filled with tangerines. The sisters and their mother were harvesting from their small tangerine orchid.

Their mother asked her youngest, "So Nami, how do you like Kingston?"

Nami looked at her and said, "It's great, Bellemere. I honestly wish I had gone their sooner." Bellemere smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Are you sure it's the _school _you've fallen in love with, Nami?" Nojiko snickered as she began to tease her little sister.

"What do you mean Nojiko?" Bellemere questioned, while raising an eyebrow. Nami froze and began to blush, and her mother looked at her skeptically.

Nojiko began to grin and, while watching Nami out of the corner of her eye, answered, "Well it seems that our little Nami has fallen for one of the guys in her grade." At this Nami shot a look at her sister to shut up.

Catching this, Bellemere smirked, "Oh really… And what is this boy like?" Nami's blush began to spread.

Nojiko answered, "His name is Luffy. He can be pretty dense, but he's got a few good points, and he _is_ kind of cute."

"He sounds like a real winner," Bellemere teased, "You should go for it Nami." Both women were grinning at Nami now.

Nami turned to them and her face was completely red. She responded, "Will the two of you just shut up!" She turned quickly back to the tangerines and began picking again. The other two burst out laughing.

After that they went back to harvesting, and the family continued to pick tangerines.

XXX

It was raining, and Luffy and Zoro were sitting on the back porch of Luffy's house. Luffy was sitting against a wooden pole, sleeping with his hat covering his eyes. Meanwhile, Zoro sat on the edge of the porch with his feet on the ground, and watched the rain come down.

He heard footsteps behind him, heading in their direction, but Zoro didn't look because he knew perfectly well who it was. Then, as he expected, he felt the wait of someone sit on his upper back.

"Hey, will you…" Zoro began as his face went from blank to annoyed, and shouted, "get the hell off me!?" He glanced back at the woman sitting on him, she had long black hair, pulled into a ponytail.

The woman looked down at him and smirked. She answered with a grin, "No."

Zoro sighed in defeat, and said, "You know what? Forget it. I don't even mess with you anymore. I've given up on dealing with you."

The woman smiled as she lightly punched the top of Zoro's head, and stated, "Zoro, you're an ass."

He smirked, "I still don't care what you call me." Luffy watched the two with one eye open. He closed it again and smiled. _At least something's never change_, he thought happily before falling back asleep.

While Luffy slept, the other two continued to watch the rain come down.

* * *

**So this is just a little look into everyone's lives at home. Anyway, sad story: I go back to school tomorrow. Result of sad story: I won't be able to update as frequently any more. However, I will try to update as frequently as possible, but it most likely won't be daily anymore. Until then I hope you enjoy, and look forward to next chapter when they go back to school, not sure when that will be. Anyway, Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, favorites, and of course reading, I will try my best to be quick with updates.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Enter Zethal**

_ The children giggled and laughed, as they looked up at an apple tree. One of the children climbed it as the other seven watched from below. A young girl called up, "If you don't come down, you're going to get hurt." He ignored her and continued to climb. "Luffy! Come down!" she called up. Suddenly, the branch snapped and the boy began to fall…_

Luffy shot open his eyes and sat straight up. He looked around, and remembered he was sitting in his first class. Nami looked at him and asked, "You ok Luffy…?"

Usopp, Kaya, and Nami watched as Luffy yawned. Then he smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I'm fine Nami, just a dream. Anyway, is class over?"

"Class hasn't even begun," Usopp responded. "So what was your dream about?" he asked while beginning to grin.

Luffy stared at him before looking out the window by his seat, and Nami noticed he became distant for a moment. After a minute he answered, "Nothing, just a distant memory…" He continued to stare out the window, and the other three gave each other concerned looks. Then, suddenly Luffy went wide eyed and turned to his friends, and shouted, "Oh no!"

Surprised by his sudden outburst, Kaya quickly asked, "What's wrong Luffy? Did something happen?" Nami and Usopp looked at Luffy with worried looks, awaiting his answer.

With horror on his face Luffy answered, "I forgot to tell Zoro something." Usopp and Nami nearly fell out of their seats, and Kaya sweat dropped, at his pointless freak out.

"Don't scare us like that you idiot!" Nami yelled while punching Luffy on the head, and making a bump appear.

Usopp sighed with annoyance, and said, "Yeah, Luffy, I mean you had us really worried for a minute."

Luffy looked at them confused and explained, "But it was really important the Zoro knows, or else he's going to be super angry next time we see him."

"That's still not an excuse to shout and make us worry!" Usopp and Nami yelled at their idiotic friend. Kaya laughed at her friends' behavior and thought, _I wonder what's so important._

Luffy responded, "Yeah, but Zoro is going to be really angry that I didn't warn him before school." He sighed, "But I guess it's too late now. He's going to be really mad at me." The other three watched him and couldn't help but think, _warn him?_

XXX

Zoro was fast asleep in his seat at the back of the classroom. Nojiko was seating in between him and Sanji, so that the two don't try and kill each other, talking to said cook. The door opened and the teacher, Mr. Ripper, walked in, followed by a girl.

Mr. Ripper said, "Alright listen up, we have a new student." He turned to the girl signaling her to speak.

The girl had long black hair pulled into a braid, she smiled and said, "My name is Zethal, and it's nice to meet you all."

"Now, Zethal, I'm afraid we don't have enough desks at the moment," Mr. Ripper said. "So, until we can bring one in, you can just use my desk."

Zethal smiled at him and said, "That won't be necessary, sir. There is a seat open in the back that I can use." He looked at her confused and turned to look at the back, but there were no empty desks. However, she began to walk back their anyway.

As soon as she sat down, the entire class froze, and stared at her with wide eyes. Zethal had sat on top of the sleeping Zoro. She smiled and asked, "Is this alright, sir?" Everybody stared at the girl, and was amazed that she would so boldly sit on someone.

After a minute, Mr. Ripper came out of shock and said, "Um… I guess… But you should know that the boy you are sitting on is not the type you want to mess with, and he'll be very angry when he wakes up. So, you can sit their but I'm not responsible for what he does to you."

Zethal stared at him and then smirked. She responded, "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be just fine." Mr. Ripper stared at her in amazement and then began class, but the students help but keep glancing back at the new girl perched on top of the scariest guy in probably the whole school.

XXX

Mr. Ripper finished his lesson plan with five minutes to spare, and everyone got their stuff ready to head for their next class. While they did, Mr. Ripper looked to the back and said, "I'm not going to lie, I actually thought he would have woken up and thrown you off his back by now." The class looked back at Zoro and Zethal, and Nojiko thought, _no kidding. I know he's a heavy sleeper and all, but still…_

Zethal stared at them and blinked blankly, and said, "What do you talking about? Zoro woke up six minutes after class started." Everybody stared at her, not believing a word the new girl said.

Suddenly, Nojiko realized something and thought, _wait a second, how did she know his name was Zoro._ Sanji sighed and told the confident woman, "Listen, there is no way that the moss head could be awake. If he was he would have at least pushed you off of him by n-" Suddenly, Sanji noticed that Zoro was tightening his hands into fist, and froze.

Nojiko noticed the same thing and her eyes widened, and she shouted, "No way! Zoro really is awake! And yet…" She looked at Zethal, who was confidently grinning. Everybody else's jaws dropped in disbelief that the guy with the shortest temper in the whole school, was simply allowing this.

Zoro turned his head, showing that he really was awake, and looked up at Zethal. He asked, "You know, class is almost over, so will you get off me?" The whole class shivered at the annoyance in his voice.

Zethal looked down at him and smiled before simply saying, "No." Nobody could believe that this was happening, and thought that Zethal was either incredibly brave or really stupid.

Then, to the complete and utter disbelief, Zoro just sighed and mumbled, "Whatever, you damn woman."

With a giggle Zethal responded, "Zoro, you're a jerk." Everyone thought, _ok, she is really really stupid, _as they watched to see Zoro's reaction.

Surprisingly, he just smirked and said, "I don't care what you call me." Mr. Ripper watched, completely amazed that Zoro was staying so calm, and not picking a fight.

The bell rang and the class slowly got up and began to leave the classroom. Zoro got up without even caring what happened to the woman on his back, but to his annoyance Zethal wrapped her arms around his neck and held on.

He looked back at her with his eyebrow raised, and Zethal smirked at him. Zoro sighed and allowed her to do what she wanted. He ended up carrying her to his next class, which to his annoyance and disappointment was hers as well.

* * *

**So, yay, I finally finished it. I will try and be quicker, but my teachers like homework. So, this chapter doesn't have a lot of Luffy or Nami in it, but don't worry I'm not trying to trick you. This is still very much LuNa, trust me their is reason for my OC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A Little Help For A Little Brother**

Nojiko and Sanji sat down on the roof with everyone but Zoro. Usopp asked, "Where's Zoro? I'm hungry." Nojiko and Sanji looked at each other. Usopp caught this and questioned, "What?"

Nojiko looked at him and explained, "Guys I think there is something seriously wrong with Zoro. You see there is this new girl in our class, and she has been bugging Zoro non-stop. But, instead of reacting like he normally would, he doesn't seem to care at all."

Without looking at them Luffy said, "Yeah, that's Zethal. Zoro used to get really annoyed and would pick fights with her, but after a while he sort of just gave up on dealing with her."

Sanji lit a cigarette and asked, "Wait, so are you saying that moss head and the lovely Zethal know each other?"

Everyone looked at Luffy, and Nami asked, "How does he know her? Also, does this mean you know her as well, Luffy?"

Luffy looked at them and answered, "Uhh… Yeah, the three of us grew up together. Anyway, she was the reason I wanted to talk to Zoro this morning."

"You knew!" Everyone turned to Zoro as he and Zethal walked over to them. He glared at Luffy. "I swear. I should kill you for not warning me that this pain in the ass," he pointed back at Zethal, "was going to come here!"

Luffy tried to defend, "Sorry! I forgot to tell you!" Zoro punched him on the head.

"That's not an excuse!" Zoro shouted, "Do you have any idea what I've put up with for the first to classes and on the way here!"

Zethal smiled and sat down next to Luffy, and said, "Hello, everyone I'm the pain in Zoro's ass, Zethal." Everyone began to laugh at her introduction, and Zoro stared the girl with annoyance.

Zoro sighed and sat down between her and Chopper. He mumbled, "Damn woman."

Zethal laughed and hit Zoro on the head, "Shut up, you ass."

After everyone stopped laughing, lunch went on normally. Nami was impressed with how fast Zethal fit in to the crazy group. _Then again I guess when you grow up with the crazy and the scary of the group, it's not too hard,_ she thought.

Then Kaya suddenly asked, "By the way, Nami, what happened at the Fall Break Out Party?"

"Yeah, I mean for the first half you were with Bellamy, and then you disappeared for a bit. Then when you came back you were with Luffy," Usopp added. Nami began to slightly blush.

"What!?" Sanji shouted. "Don't tell me that the bastard… I swear if I find out that he laid so much as a finger on my sweet Nami, I'll kill him."

Zoro calmly said, "Shut up you damn cook. He didn't get to her so stop your annoying yelling."

Sanji glared at him and said, "What did you say moss head? I don't believe I was asking your stupid ass." The two glared at each other, and Zethal laughed at Sanji's nickname for Zoro.

Nami jumped in before they could start fighting. "Sanji its fine. Zoro's right Bellamy didn't touch me. Well I mean he tried but…" she glanced at Luffy and began to blush again, "Luffy saved me so its alright." Zethal took notice in Nami's slightly obvious blush, and became suddenly interested.

Sanji sighed, "That's good to hear." Kaya, Usopp, and Chopper nodded in agreement with the blond.

Then Usopp said to Luffy, "Yeah, good thing you were able to save Nami in time." Zethal glanced at the black haired boy and couldn't believe her eyes, Luffy was lightly blushing as he nodded slowly and went back to eating. She looked between Luffy and Nami, who were sitting next to each together. They were both slightly blushing for the memory of that night.

Zethal smirked, and an idea began to form in her head and she thought, _oh I'm going to have some fun with this._ She said, "Of course he did! After all Luffy is one of the strongest, mast fearless guys I know." She slid slightly closer to Luffy keeping an eye on Nami's reaction. Zoro raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, and Luffy didn't really notice. "Isn't that right Luffy?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I guess…" Luffy answered hesitantly, confused by her strange behavior. Zethal giggled and continued to watch for Nami's reaction. Though she didn't show it, Nami immediately felt jealous, like when Hancock was with Luffy that night. The feeling became worse when Zethal leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Luffy glanced at the older woman, and nodded in response to whatever she had said.

Finally, lunch continued normally, but Nami kept looking between Zethal and Luffy. She thought, _who is this girl? _ Zethal noticed Nami looking at her and smirked at her. Nami jumped slightly and turned back to her food, but when she glanced at them again Nami noticed that Zoro was skeptically watching Zethal out of the corner of his eye.

XXX

Later that evening, Luffy did what Zethal had whispered to him at lunch, and met her on the river bank. The two made sure no one was around, sat down next to one another, and watched as the sun went down slowly.

They were silent for a few minutes, but then Zethal questioned, "You like her don't you?"

"Huh?" Luffy stared at her confused. She turned to him and smiled at his confusion.

Zethal looked back to the river and clarified, "Nami? You like her don't you?" Glancing back at him she saw him lightly blush and slightly nod. She grinned and continued, "I thought so. Which is why I have figured out a way that will allow you to sweep her off her feet."

"Really?!" Luffy asked with an excited grin, as he turned to her. Zethal giggled and nodded.

Then she explained, "Yep, and I'm sure it will work. But you have to fallow everything I say. Got it?" His grin grew and he nodded. "Good, now, you're going to have to be a little patient while I figure out all the details. But don't worry I'll give little pushes until then."

Luffy's grin went from ear to ear and he said, "Thank you Zethal! I can always count on you when I need a little help."

She began to laugh as she pushed his hat over his face, and he began to laugh with her. She said with a smile, "Dummy. That's what big sisters are for." Zethal's grin turned evil as she added, "Their also meant for doing things like stealing their brother's hat."

She grabbed Luffy's hat as she quickly got up and began to run away playfully. Luffy quickly got up and chased after his sister. "Hey! Give that back!" he laughed, "Zethal!" The two laughed and played around until it got dark. Then they decided to head back to the school, laughing.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I will post the next one as soon as possible. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and thank you for all the views, reviews, followers, and favorites. Until next time, enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jealousy and The Past**

A week had passed and it was Sunday afternoon. Zethal was even quicker to fit in then Nami had been. However, they didn't welcome Zethal by going to Raftel because everyone was too busy.

Zoro was sitting against a short wall, and sitting on the wall above him was Zethal. After a while Zoro asked her, "Hey, devil woman. What are you up to?"

Zethal looked down at him confused, and answered hesitantly, "Um… My homework…"

He sighed and looked up at her. "I don't mean that. I'm asking why you've been flirting with your _brother_ for the past week."

"Oh that," Zethal smirked and asked, "Why, you jealous?"

Zoro sighed, "Like hell." Then he looked around at the other students hanging out on the front yard. He continued, "I'm just asking what your motive is. What I mean is, don't you think it's going to be weird when people find out you two are siblings?"

Zethal sighed, "Don't worry, that's not going to happen. You know why. Because when you think about the handful of people that know, there is no way for them to find out. It's not like me, you, or Luffy are going to tell anyone, and the old geezer isn't going to say anything either."

"What about the other two?" Zoro asked as he closed his eyes.

"I doubt they'll say anything, and besides it's not like me and Luffy are real siblings." Zethal answered. She looked up from him and continued, "Now, as to why I've been doing it is simple. I'm trying to find a way to help my little brother get a girl."

Zoro smirked and said, "I see, you're trying to see if Nami will become jealous. How unusually kind of you."

Zethal smirked, "Exactly, but it doesn't seem to be working. So, I'm going to have to find another way to push them together. Also, don't get the wrong idea; I plan to have fun while helping him."

Zoro opened one eye and glanced up at her. He closed it again and smirked, "Damn, devil woman." She smiled and went back to work, and he fell asleep.

XXX

Nami was sitting at her desk in the girl's room. Vivi was listening to music on her top bunk, and Kaya was lying on Nojiko's bed doing research on the laptop that the four girls shared. Nami closed her notebook and began to climb up her and Nojiko's bunk bed.

"I swear! She's gotten to be really annoying lately!" Nojiko shouted as she stormed into the room. The other three looked at her curiously. Vivi took off her headphones, and Nami stopped climbing.

Kaya was the one to ask, "Who's really annoying, Nojiko?" She sat up to hear her friend's answer.

"Tsk," Nami began to climb again, "If you're talking about Zethal, than I agree completely." She plopped onto her bed.

Nojiko rolled her eyes, "Actually, I really like Zethal. You just don't like her because she flirts with Luffy every time you're around."

Nami shot up and said, "So what? Also, it's not just when I'm around! She flirts with him all the time, and it's driving me crazy!" She out her face to her pillow.

Nojiko began to snicker and Vivi said, "Actually Nami, Nojiko's right. It's only when you're around that she flirts with him. If you aren't around Zethal shows no interest in Luffy at all."

Kaya questioned, "So, then she's only doing it to make Nami jealous, but why?" Nami hung her head over the edge of her bed to look at Kaya.

Nami stared for a moment and said, "But that wouldn't make any since. I've never done anything to her, so why would she try to make me jealous? Also, how would she know that I like Luffy anyway?"

Nojiko began to laugh, "Nami, it doesn't take a genius to figure out you're head over heels for the guy. Also, what do you mean by 'try'? Nami, you've been crazy jealous all week. But, don't worry because she's probably going to stop soon."

Nami sat up and asked, "Really? How do you know?" She looked at her sister skeptically.

Nojiko sat down in the desk chair and said, "Well I asked Zoro the other day, what Luffy and Zethal's relationship was. He didn't exactly answer, but he did say there was no way the two had an interest in each other. He also said that whatever her reason is, she'll get bored sooner or later and stop."

"See Nami," Vivi said, "as long as you don't show that you're jealous around Zethal then she'll stop."

Nami sighed, "That's good to hear. I don't know how much more of her shameless flirting I can take."

Kaya giggled, "Wow Nami, you must really like Luffy." Nami began to blush and looked away while the other two girls laughed.

Vivi turned to Nojiko and asked, "By the way, who _were_ you talking about when you came in?"

Nojiko looked at her and answered, "Oh yeah." She sighed, "I was talking about Taishigi. She's been worse than ever lately. Today she yelled at me because my shirt revealed my tattoos. But now that I think about it, she was normal Monday morning…"

Kaya thought for a moment, "Hey, I know. Aren't Zethal and Taishigi roommates, now? Maybe we can ask her if she knows what's up."

"Unless," Nami thought out loud, "You said that Taishigi knew Zoro and Luffy growing up right? This means she probably knew Zethal, as well, so what if Zethal is Taishigi's problem."

The four girls were silent for a moment, thinking about the possibility. Then the oldest said, "Who knows? Anyway, it's like I said before. It's none of our business what their past is, so let's just drop it and go to sleep." They agreed and the four went to bed.

Nami stared up at the ceiling as she couldn't help but think, _Luffy… Why are your past and the past of those connected to you, so mysterious? Is there a reason?_

XXX

Luffy stared at the starry sky as he lay on the roof. Someone approached, but stopped when they saw him. Fireflies flew around the plants and the two were silent.

Suddenly, Luffy said, "Remember when we were kids, and the eight of us would watch the fireflies every night." He smiled sadly, "I guess that was back when everything was simple and all of us were happy. I wonder if things could ever be like that again. What do you think, Taishigi?"

Taishigi turned to leave, but first she answered, "Even you should know that it's impossible, Luffy." She left and he continued to stare at the sky, and thought about the past.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter. Thank you for bearing with me for the past three chapters. I know their doesn't seem to be a point for Zethal, but trust me there is. Don't worry their is more LuNa coming up in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Tickets**

Three weeks passed by, and tensions died down and things returned to normal. Just as Nojiko had said, Zethal stopped flirting with Luffy, but was still trying to push him and Nami together. But was having no luck, so she decided to try a different approach.

It was Tuesday afternoon and the group was sitting around a picnic table near the river bank. Suddenly, Zethal slammed an envelope on the table while saying, "Alright everybody! Cancel your plans for the weekend because we're going on a trip!"

Curious, Nojiko picked up the envelope while asking, "And where exactly are we going?" She opened the envelope as everybody watched and Zethal snickered. Nojiko looked at was inside and become stunned. She stuttered, "W-Wait are these…"

Nami and Chopper looked over her shoulder to see what Nojiko was holding. They both screamed with joy. Nami quickly looked at Zethal with stars as eyes and excitedly asked, "No Way! Are those for real?! How in the world did you get a hold of these?!"

"Hold on a second, what exactly are they?" Vivi asked. The others, who also wondered what all the excitement was about, looked at Zethal and the other three.

Nojiko answered, "Tickets to the big fair in Ido. But not just any tickets, their two day passes. They also included free, unlimited food, rides, and games. Zethal, these are crazy expensive and nearly impossible to get. How in the world did you get your hands on ten of them?"

Zethal grinned and answered, "I have some good connections. I also got us into the nicest hotel in the town for two nights, and free bus passes there and back. So the trip is completely free, unless you buy souvenirs."

Everyone cheered and thanked Zethal, and began excitedly talking about the fair. That is except for Luffy, who slowly got up and began to walk away. Nami noticed this and stopped talking as she watched him leave.

"Luffy…" Nami said, and began to go after him. But she a hand reached out and stopped her. Nami turned to see that it was Zethal, who smiled and went after Luffy herself. Nami stared after them, but didn't move.

Zoro watched as the two walked away and sighed, "Don't worry about it, Nami. Zethal will handle it." Nami looked at Zoro, and hesitantly decided to join the others in the discussion.

XXX

Once he knew the others were out of hearing range, Luffy stopped and leaned against a tree. Zethal stood next to him and began, "Luffy-"

"I'm not going," Luffy stated before she could barely start. Zethal stared at him and sighed. He continued, "I know how you got the tickets, and I refuse to use anything provided by that traitor."

Zethal's blood began to boil, and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing his ear and yanking it. She yelled, "Now you listen here Luffy! I don't care if the devil himself gave me the tickets! I went through a hell of a lot of trouble to get them! I did it for you, so whether you like it or not you are going!"

She let go of his ear and he turned away from her, and Zethal sighed. She said calmly, "Can't you put aside your stupid feud for one little weekend?" Luffy glanced at her, and she could tell he wasn't going to give in. So she added, "You want Nami don't you? So at least do this for her. Come on what do you say?"

Luffy stared at her as Zethal smiled at him, and he sighed in defeat. He responded, "Fine I'll go, but only because of Nami." Zethal nodded, and the two walked back over to the group.

As Zethal sat back down she began go over the plan, "Alright, so the plan is that we will leave after school on Friday, and take the bus to Ido. Then we will get to the hotel, and settle in and maybe go to dinner. Then the next day…"

Luffy stopped listening and stared at the table, and Nami looked at him from across the table. She looked at the straw hat with worry, and asked, "Hey, everything alright, Luffy?"

He looked up at her and gave a small, sad smile, "Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I've just got a bit on my mind. That's all."

Nami sighed, "Ok if you say so…" She stared at him with worry as he pretended to listen to the plan. Meanwhile, Zoro watched the two carefully and thought of something Zethal had told him a couple days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Why are you trying so hard to get them together? Normally you wouldn't go to such lengths." Zoro questioned as Zethal got off the phone._

_ She sighed, "Because maybe I'm putting too much faith in her, but I believe that she will be able to catch him when he falls." Zethal smiled sadly, "Zoro, you know as well as I do that everything's crumbling away, and soon enough we're going to shatter._

_ "I'm starting to hope that if I push them together, she'll be there for him. My hope is that Nami will be able to save Luffy when he reaches the lowest point. Because when that time comes, nobody else will be able to." Zethal was nearly in tears, and Zoro watched her from where he was sitting. _

_End Flashback_

Zoro looked at Nami and wondered, _Is Zethal right. When the time comes, will this girl really be able to save him…_

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Things are going to start picking back up, with the fair and everything that comes after that. Also, there is going to be some serious LuNa in the next couple of chapters. Thank you for all the reads, favs, follows, and reviews. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, hope you enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ido**

After school on Friday, the group grabbed their bags and got onto the first bus to Ido. Even though the trip alone only took two hours, another half hour was added because the bus made stops as it drove through Raftel.

The group of friends sat in the very back of the bus. In the last seat row was Sanji, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, and Kaya. In front of them, on Kaya's end, were Vivi and Nami, and in front of those two were Nojiko and Zethal. Zoro sat in the seat in front of Chopper and Sanji.

Kaya leaned forward so that she was in between Vivi and Nami. "I can't wait to get their! I heard that Ido's fair is one of the best," she said enthusiastically.

Vivi questioned, "Really?" Kaya and Nami both nodded, and Vivi smiled, "Wow, I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah they have dozens of games and rides, and a bunch of other fun activities," Zethal told them. "It's super fun. My family went their when I was young, and I'm sure it's only gotten better."

Luffy looked at the girls and asked, "Hey Zethal, do they have lots of meat?"

Zethal rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes Luffy. They have an abundance of meat and other good foods."

"Hmm, I wonder if I'll be able to get any new recipes to try out," Sanji asked out loud. Meanwhile, Luffy's eyes grew wide with excitement as he imagined all of the food.

Nami looked at Zethal and asked, "What was your favorite part about the fair?" Everybody, except a sleeping Zoro, watched her as she thought for a moment.

Then she remembered and said, "Oh, I know! My favorite part of the fair was the huge firework display they do on Saturday night."

Chopper, filled with excitement, said, "Wow! This fair sounds like it's a lot of fun! I'm going to do try all of the games and ride all of the rides!"

Nojiko giggled, "I'm sure you will Chopper. Also, it's going to be easier since we have unlimited, free rides and games."

Usopp grinned, "Yeah, which means we get to have all the fun and food we want, and don't even have to worry about how much money we have."

"Unless, you go shopping or get souvenirs. Which I definitely plan on doing, so I made sure to bring some extra cash. Anybody want to join me?" Nami asked the group. The other girls nodded.

Sanji, with hearts in his eyes, said, "I'll be happy to join you lovely ladies! I'll even carry all your bags!" Vivi and Kaya sweat dropped, while evil grins grew on the other threes faces.

After that, everyone went on to do different things like sleep, do homework, talk to the person beside them, etc. for the rest of the trip.

XXX

_ The fireworks rocketed up and lit the sky with color. Eight children and a teenage girl sat in front of a house and watched with wonder. The teen looked down at the little girl in her lap, and then turned to look at the other children. She smiled at the oldest boy, who was letting the youngest girl sit in his lap._

_ She looked at the boy in the straw hat sitting next to the oldest boy, and said, "Luffy…" He looked at her, and she continued, "It's time to get up." The young Luffy looked at her with confusion as she said, "Luffy. Wake up. Luffy, get up! Luffy!"_

Luffy opened his eyes and saw that Nami was leaning over him, trying to wake him up. She straightened up once she saw he was awake, and Luffy yawned and sat up before stretching. He noticed that the rest of the group was heading down the bus isle to get off. Luffy asked Nami, "Are we in Ido?"

"Yeah we just arrived," Nami answered as she picked up her bag.

"I see," Luffy responded as he jumped up. He grabbed his bag, and then he took Nami's bag from her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him questionably. He smiled, "What?" She glanced at her bag and back to him. He answered her silent question, "I just feel like carrying it for you."

He walked past her and headed to the front of the bus, and she smiled and blushed slightly at his random kindness. The two got off the bus, and joined the others. Then, they all started walking in the direction of their hotel.

"Wow… They sure do get excited for the fair, don't they?" Chopper said, referring to the festively decorated town.

Sanji answered, "Well you can't blame them. I mean this festival is their biggest, and probably only, attraction. So it's natural that everybody gets excited and decorates the town so colorfully. They want to get the most out of the event."

"So, basically they're only doing it so that they can make as much money as possible," Usopp bluntly stated.

"Not necessarily," Vivi responded. "Even though some of it is because it brings in money, they probably do it because they enjoy the festivities of the fair."

Then, Zoro added, "Or they just want to make the town look good so that more tourists come, and so they can get more money."

Nojiko sighed, "Honestly, you two. Believe it or not people actually do things for fun. It's not always about money." Vivi and Kaya nodded in agreement.

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts and he said, "Nojiko, my love, you couldn't be more right. You're not only beautiful beyond words, but you're so smart to!" All the girls sweat dropped at Sanji's reaction.

Luffy laughed, "Who cares why they do it. I just know it's fun either way, and they have tons of food."

Usopp sighed, "Do you ever think of anything else? By the way Luffy, why are you carrying two bags?"

Luffy looked at Usopp blankly, and answered, "Because I feel like it." Usopp sweat dropped, and Zethal and Nojiko smirked as they noticed Nami's blush.

Kaya looked at Nami and asked, "Nami, isn't that your bag?" Nami's blush deepened as she nodded, and Vivi and Kaya giggled knowingly at the orange haired girl.

"What?!" Sanji shouted out. "Why is that idiot carrying my sweet Nami's precious belongings?!"

Zoro passed the steaming cook and said, "Shut up you idiot. You're drawing unwanted attention."

"What did you say to me, moss head?" Sanji glared at Zoro, and he glared back.

Zoro spat out, "I said you're annoying, you damn cook." The two continued to glare at each other, and were about to start fighting.

Nojiko walked between the two and said, "You're both annoying. Now knock it off before you make more of scene then you already have."

"Whatever you say Nojiko, my dear," Sanji said happily and began to follow her. Zoro started walking again and grumbled about the cook and purple haired girl.

Zethal grinned and called out, "Hey Zoro, why don't you carry my bag?" He turned his head and glared at her, but she just laughed. Then he went back to grumbling about the other two and the black haired girl.

At last they arrived at the hotel, and Zethal checked them in. She rejoined the group after getting the room keys, and said, "Alright, we have four rooms, two for guys and two for girls. It doesn't matter who rooms with who, but Zoro and Sanji can't be in a room together unless we want to them to kill each other."

In the end the guys were, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp in one room, and Sanji and Chopper in the other. As for the girls, Vivi and Kaya were together, and Nojiko, Zethal, and Nami were together.

Before everyone went to their rooms, Nojiko reminded them, "Alright, now remember, we can all go to out rooms and get settled. But, we are all meeting in the Lobby in a half hour to go to dinner. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads, and then went to their rooms.

* * *

**Ok, so I finally got around to updating. Sorry it took so long, I was on writer's block, and then I had to finish a research paper. Anyway, hope you enjoy this little chapter. I will try and be quicker with the next chapter, but no guarantees. Also, Thank you for all the views, Reviews, etc. Finally, if anybody has suggestions for the fair chapters, I really need ideas because I'm on writer's block again. I will try and use any suggestions given. Thank you.**


End file.
